


Cookies and Milk

by artandnerdery



Series: Christmas Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandnerdery/pseuds/artandnerdery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gabrielscupcake asked: "You’re leaving out cookies and milk to encourage an old fat man to break into our house?" DEAN/CAS OMG THAT SOUNDS LIKE CAS heh if you feel like it<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You’re leaving out cookies and milk to encourage an old fat man to break into our house?" DEAN/CAS

Dean opens the oven and pulls the last batch of chocolate chip cookies out, placing the tray carefully on top of the stove. Cas sits at the table and watches him curiously, almost tilting his head every now and then. Moving the cookies one by one onto the cooling racks with the skinny spatula he found at the flea market last week, Dean sighs in relief.

"Finally, the last batch. Santa better be hungry tonight!"

Cas cocks his head fully to the side and is about to open his mouth when Sam walks into the kitchen and grabs a piping hot cookie off the rack. He tosses it between his hands before taking a big bite, jaw dropping as he tries to cool the cookie off faster.

"Sammy, those are not for you, what the hell!"

"Oh whatever Dean, it’s not like S-"

Dean punches him in the arm and glares at him.

"Dean, what do cookies have to do with the story of Santa Claus?" Cas’ voice finally makes its way out.

"Well, uh, Cas, you see… When people want to get gifts from Santa at Christmas time, they leave out cookies and milk. The idea is the more cookies you leave for him, the more gifts he’ll leave you. And everyone knows my cookies are the best, so there’s no way we’re getting cheaped out this year!"

Sam has tears in his eyes from holding back his laughter, and Dean pushes him.

"Get out of here Sammy, don’t be a Scrooge!"

Cas gets up from his seat and walks over to Dean, standing over his left shoulder as he rearranges the cookies so they’re evenly spaced.

"So you’re leaving out cookies…"

"And milk!"

"And milk to encourage some mythological old fan man to break into our house? Wouldn’t the salt lines and traps keep him out?"

Dean throws his head back and laughs, resting it on Cas’ shoulder.

"You dork." He lifts his arms over his head and wraps them around Cas’ neck. "It’s just a story, but it gives me an excuse to make a lot of cookies that Sammy can’t eat for another day."

Cas snorts and grins softly, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist and catching on his belt loops.

"Oh, I see. But the real question here, Dean, is… Do I get one?"

Dean reaches down with one arm and grabs a cookie.

"Sure Cas. Just one though, and don’t tell Sammy!"

He holds it up to Cas’ mouth and Cas eats it in one bite, closing his eyes. Dean wraps his arm back around Cas’ neck and holds back a chuckle.

Ah Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts or squees at my tumblr: [supernaturallyartistic](http://supernaturallyartistic.tumblr.com)


End file.
